rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 2)
Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 2) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. Returning queens from past seasons of Ronin's Drag Race compete for a spot in the "Ronin's Drag Race Hall of Fame" and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on November 15th, 2019, with the full cast being revealed on November 24th, 2019. The season premiered on November 30th, 2019. Meet The Queens Anni Bo'Tani= |-| Beca Delight= |-| Celine Citrine= |-| Chloe Venom= |-| Eva Deluxe= |-| Francesca Bay= |-| Isabel Isabaddie= |-| Justine Shadow= |-| Nicole Gurr= |-| Sabrina O'Day= Contestants Contestants' Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race All Stars :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queens' Money Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"2nd All-Star Variety Show" * '''Guest Judge: Azealia Banks * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Sabrina O'Day * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: All-Star Variety Show - Showcase your talents in front of a live audience, with your choice of performance. * Top Two: Beca Delight and Justine Shadow * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two to Aruba with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at the Marriott Resort and Stellaris Casino. * Bottom Two: Chloe Venom and Francesca Bay * Lip-Sync Song: "212" by Azealia Banks * Lip-Sync Winner: Justine Shadow * Eliminated: Francesca Bay |'All Star Variety Show' |} 'Episode 2: ''"Hotel, Motel, Holi-slay Inn" * '''Guest Judge: Amy Poehler * Main Challenge: In teams of three, design a hotel from scratch with a specific theme and sell it in a commercial. * Runway Theme: Plush Pillow Dreams: Cotton Couture * Top Two: Isabel Isabaddie and Nicole Gurr * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * Bottom Two: Celine Citrine and Justine Shadow * Lip-Sync Song: "Upside Down" by Diana Ross * Lip-Sync Winner: Nicole Gurr * Eliminated: Celine Citrine Hotel Design Challenge 'Episode 3: ''"Snatch Game of All-Stars" * '''Guest Judge: Melanie Martinez * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Fierce Piercings * Top Two: Anni Bo'Tani and Eva Deluxe * Main Challenge Prize: A set of suitcases including an everywhere bag from Away Luggage and a 5-night stay at The Grand Resort Hotel and Spa * Bottom Two: Isabel Isabaddie and Justine Shadow * Lip-Sync Song: "Show and Tell" by Melanie Martinez * Lip-Sync Winner: Anni Bo'Tani * Eliminated: Justine Shadow Snatch Game Characters 'Episode 4: ''"A Star Is Born This Way: The Musical" * '''Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Mini Challenge: Guess the titles of Lady Gaga songs as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Chloe Venom * Mini Challenge Prize: Distribute the roles for the musical. * Main Challenge: Star in a musical production with live singing, inspired by the life story of Lady Gaga. * Runway Theme: Venomous Vixens * Top Two: Chloe Venom and Eva Deluxe * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs and a $1,000 gift card from CoolHaus Ice Cream. * Bottom Two: Nicole Gurr and Sabrina O'Day * Lip-Sync Song: "G.U.Y." by Lady Gaga * Lip-Sync Winner: Chloe Venom * Eliminated: Nicole Gurr Musical Roles 'Episode 5: ''"Ronin's Drag Race: Winners' Edition" * '''Special Guests: Jada Black, Leaf, Brittany Gucci Coochie, Rosata The Grave, Kenya Tehlam Iman and Caramella Firecracker * Guest Judge: Doja Cat * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental (The past winners participated, all-stars were read for filth) * Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair up the past winners with the remaining all-stars for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star alongside a past winner in an original variety show set - preparing a musical performance, stand-up comedy routine, and a shared runway presentation. * Runway Theme: Winners' Edition Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * Lip-Sync Song: TBA * Lip-Sync Winner: TBA * Eliminated: TBA Queen Pairings Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons